Time Changes Things
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: It's been ten years since Jackie left for London and she's been avoided coming back up but when she needs to come up on her book tour, she finally sees her friends but can she hack the changes?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is inspired from Adele's "Someone Like You" and it's not solidly based on the song, just the idea of coming back and seeing things have changed. It's a part of my London series but minus Five Years Ago and Pregnant and Punished obviously so firstly read Just Hold Me. Also my little darlings, hiatus is over!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Time Changes Things]<strong>

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside the apartment, the brunette woman turned to the side and looked at the wacky young woman sat next to her. Her hand had been glued to her mobile since they'd left London but it hadn't really bothered the driver. She wasn't one for small talk when driving so she was glad the other woman had been occupied. Sighing, she looked up at the house and bit her lip gently as she realised that the place really hadn't changed in ten years.<p>

She should have argued harder about not coming here. She had avoided Christmas', parties and even deaths of loved ones just so that she wouldn't just randomly walk into him anywhere but the minute work sent her here, she just bowed down and did as her pain in an ass agent told her too.

"_I'm afraid that I can't do that," Jackie Reid said staring at the form in front of her, her hand twisting the diamond engagement ring on her finger which was a habit she had when she felt nervous. "I can't go back to Glasgow." She pointed out to her agent in a determined tone but she could hear the quaver as well. _

"_Jackie darling," Richie said leaning forward, his hands clasped as he stared at her. Jackie had dealt with many gay men in her life, Stuart being one of them, but none had been as annoyingly camp as Richie. He was all rainbows and butterflies in a world that was all grey and miserable. She had wanted to fire him for years but the bastard did get the work done. "It has been ten years since you were in that lovely city of yours. Things will have change. Things do change." He promised and Jackie just rolled her eyes. "I'll get Danielle to sort your arrangements out, as always."_

_Jackie shook her head. "No need. Just tell Danielle to have her bags packed." She said standing up, her hands wrinkling out imaginary creases in the tight brown pencil skirt that she was wearing. Richie looked up at her, his brow wrinkling with confusion as his fingers hovered over the phone. Jackie didn't even know why he bothered because Danielle always rang her to double check the arrangements anyway._

"_I still have my apartment in Glasgow," she quietly admitted as she took out her phone. "Don't bother with Danielle. I'll phone her." She said leaving the office with her phone in her hand, her manicured nails tapping in the phone number that she knew off by heart. "Danielle sweetheart, we're going on the road again..."_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to do this?" Danielle asked finally taking a break from texting away on her phone and showing all her attention onto Jackie. Since publishing her first book four years ago, Danielle had been a part of Jackie's life and she knew every aspect. It was her job to make sure that Jackie had everything she wanted or needed to finish each novel. The two women had bonded one night over a bottle of wine when Jackie and her second novel had had a serious disagreement. They'd literally poured their souls out to each other and they'd been close ever since.

"Dannii," Jackie said reaching over and squeezing her hand, "I'm going to be fine." She lied knowing that she'd need to make the effort to get in touch with her family and friends that she'd left behind all those years ago.

"Does Bren even know you're here?" The mention of her fiancé made Jackie sigh as she looked back at the apartment. In Bren she thought she'd found someone who understood that time was a sacrifice seeing as he was an Chief Crown Prosecutor but when she'd given up the force she spent more and more time on her own and realised why all her previous relationships had failed but he was getting better.

"He's in the middle of a big case now but I left a message with his personal assistant and said I'd phone him back later," she told Danielle and noticed the woman roll her eyes before she pulled out her phone again, her long bright pink nails chapping away at keys. Jackie envied the young woman's quirkiness. She had short spiky hair that was dyed red, pink, blue and purple. She wore clothes that showed everything such as today where she was wearing a bright green vest top, a purple tartan mini skirt with bright green tights and a pair of purple all star sneakers. The curve of her right ear was decorated with little silver hoops, her nose had a small hoop, there were three stars tattooed at the back of her left ear and Italian writing was tattooed down her neck to her right shoulder but she never mentioned what it said.

"Okay. Well tonight we have off so I pencilled in time for you to have food with..." She looked up at Jackie. "Times will have changed, Jackie. I think you need to see them all." She said smiling at her which gave Jackie the confidence that she needed. She reached over and squeezed her hand. "Then you have an interview tomorrow on that T.V. show you winch about all the time, The Hour to promote your new book. I'd say your friends already know you're coming back if they've seen it advertised."

"True point," she said before wrinkling her nose and sighed. "How about we go inside, shower and then order in food while I pluck up the courage to go see my friends?"

"That sounds rad," Dannii commented squeezing Jackie's hand one last time before climbing out of the car. "What are the chances we can get something vegetarian?" Jackie just laughed as she remembered this was Dannii's first time in Scotland.

"Remind me before we need to go home that I need to take you to a chipper," she teased back before helping with the suitcases and for the first time since yesterday, she felt calm.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here I am with chapter two. Let's marvel at the updating here people... Okay, yes. I do know that I have other stories to write and I promise that they are being worked on as well as several ideas for this month's prompt. I hope you all checked out the forum!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Braving it Out]<strong>

* * *

><p>It was nine o' clock and Dannii had retired to her bedroom with a bottle of beer, her laptop and a steamy date with the new flavour of the month. Jackie did love the fact that Dannii was a breath of fresh air and fed Jackie enough hair curling stories that helped her create dramas for her female detective in her crime book series. The woman had a new story every Monday morning to tell her because usually the woman got the weekend off. Jackie, at the beginning, couldn't help but think that Dannii was the modern and feminine version of Robbie but she'd long since mastered the skill of not thinking about him.<p>

She'd already read through the transcript that Richie had sent through to her for all her meetings on the shows and had ran through all possible questions in her head because there was only one thing that Jackie hated and that was being surprised by questions. Richie had told her several times that she needed to stop being so anal about everything but she found it difficult. She just liked to be prepared but she knew that being back home would make it difficult so she was preparing for the fact that tomorrow she'd be surprised for the first time and yes, she was going to be prepared for the unknown questions. She didn't know how but she'd try. There was no way she was going to slip up and make a mistake. No one ever had the chance to catch her off guard just because she did prepare for the moment.

Pouring herself another glass of wine, she leant back on the couch with the pile of manuscripts that her pupils had handed in just before the summer had ended. She'd promised them that even with the book tour coming up she'd most definitely get notes sent out to them. Thanks to Bren always being busy in course, Jackie had taken on the role of teaching a creative writing course at the local college and she enjoyed doing it especially seeing as it was in a rough part of London and some of the kids had been there at the start just to waste the extra time they had on their hands. It was nice to see changes in their situations and how they'd matured over the course. She would be sad to see them go but was just as eager to meet her newbies.

However halfway through her first transcript, she was disturbed by the inner workings of her mind when a certain story was writing about a woman turning to her best friend for a marriage of convenience. She didn't even know where the link had come from because that wasn't the situation she was in but still here her thoughts were. It had been similar at the beginning. The slightest thing would trigger a memory and she'd be a wreck. Her boss had been expecting it and had assigned Sean, her first love in London, to keep an eye on her. The pair had butted heads and she'd been reminded of her relationship with Robbie so she was constantly attacked with déjà vu moments and it had hurt. It had hurt like a bitch.

She should have phoned them all and told them she was back but she couldn't. She couldn't even ring Stuart and tell him that she was back. What would she say? "Hey, I'm back for the week. I know I've ignored you for the past ten years but I just wondered if you wanted to hang out like the old times." She wouldn't be surprised if Stuart just hung up on her. The thought saddened her a tiny bit and she couldn't help but down the red wine that was in her glass before she jumped as a hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Come on, speak to auntie Dannii," and when Jackie was about to ask how Dannii knew there was something wrong with her, she realised that there were tears falling down her cheeks. She laughed as she ran the heel of her hand over her face before realising that she could taste the bitterness of her tears meaning she'd been crying for a good long time without ever noticing. "Jackie, you should have told Richie that you didn't want to come back here. I'm sure he'd have understood eventually. I mean its perfectly clear that you ran away from here in the first place."

"But maybe its time that I faced my demons, Dannii. I ran away like a coward ten years ago and then hid in a life down in London without even looking back!" She argued knowing that Dannii wouldn't listen. This woman could convince somebody that the sky was purple.

"A life that you've enjoyed, Jackie! You found love in London twice!" The mention of her first fiancé caused tears to well again. She'd lost Sean on a case and it had been tough. It had also been the factor that had convinced her to leave the force in the first place because she just couldn't take the heartbreak anymore. "You've found a purpose, friends and even more importantly you've found confidence in yourself! Damn girl, you looked like a librarian the first time I met you but now if I was a lesbian then I totally would..." and before she could continue with the details, Jackie covered her mouth. Dannii might be her assistant but Jackie was also helping her write her own series of erotic novels and boy did the girl have a dirty imagination at times.

"Thanks," she said laughing loudly for the first time in what felt like months. Releasing her assistant's mouth, she sat back on the couch and sighed. "I should invite them all over for something to eat but first I have one person to see." She said thinking of Robbie. He, out of all of them, needed to be seen alone after what had happened between them on that last night. Things had been shared that neither of them had ever thought humanly possible and yet she'd still fled. Robbie would have obviously thought that his confession of love, one that she'd been waiting to hear for years, would be enough to keep her there but the next morning she'd made it pretty apparent that it wasn't when he'd gone round to her apartment to find it empty. He'd barricaded her phone with messages for the first month but then they'd eventually dwindled and she hadn't even bothered to think about it since. Now she knew that she owed him an apology and a right to be angry at her.

"Ah yes," Dannii said looking over at her with a knowing smile and then Jackie just laughed as she handed over the bottle of wine knowing that Dannii would drink it straight from the bottle. "I wonder how much he's changed." She said and Jackie couldn't help but smile.

That was something she couldn't wait to find out either so that's why she stood up, her hands running down the silk skirt to shimmy it to her knees before grabbing the black heels and her tight red coat. "Whoa, where the hell..." She heard Dannii say but it was too late. She'd already left without a doubt in her mind that what she was doing was the right thing.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter three is here! This story REALLY links to Just Hold Me so if you haven't read that then I suggest you do as you'll know what happened. No other real links or warnings that I have to give you. Also a moment to point out how lazy Chelle baby is being by anon signing my stories... you pain!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters apart from Ashley**

* * *

><p><strong>[Facing Her Demons]<strong>

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside the apartment, Jackie suddenly lost her nerves. What the hell was she doing here? It wasn't as if Robbie was going to allow her in like old friends after ten years of no contact at all. That was just crazy thinking but at the same time she couldn't drag herself away. He couldn't have changed that much. Surely. This was Robbie they were talking about. He'd still be sleeping about with nameless blonde chicks that were probably young enough to be his daughter's. She smiled fondly at the memories of winding him up every Monday morning after they'd had a weekend off.<p>

She couldn't help but think about how it had been ten years. Ten simple years.

Ten years since she'd broken the news about her leaving for London and since he'd told her that he'd loved her. Ten years since he'd sweetly serenaded her with the words of "Far Away" by Nickelback hoping that he'd win her round and convince her that staying in Glasgow was always the best option. It had been ten years since she'd felt like she was at home and ten years since she'd really felt a strong desire for someone. Yes. She'd been engaged to Sean and yes, she had loved him just as she loved Bren but neither of them could compare to what she felt for Robbie.

A vibrating from her coat pocket made her thoughts come back to her present situation and she dug it out, smiling at the simple message from Dannii that wished her luck. It was just like Dannii to be convincing her to run into the burning building rather than to stop making an idiot of herself. It was also the confidence that she needed to climb out of the car and run across the road before she knocked on the front door after she'd sent back a quick text message back to her assistant. The woman was literally her lifeline at times.

There was the sound of shouting from behind the door before it finally opened to reveal a beautiful blonde woman. "Oh I'm sorry, I must have got the wrong..." She stopped talking when she saw Robbie come out of the kitchen, a dish towel in his hands as he dried them off. His actions froze when he saw her standing at the door. "Robbie," she said softly and the blonde woman looked between them with a smile.

"It's about time you came home, Jackie." She teased before opening the door wider. "Robbie never mentioned that you were back from London." Jackie looked at the woman and smiled. It was obvious that this woman was close to Robbie or she wouldn't know so much information and she most definitely wouldn't be in Robbie's house at this time of the night sober or wearing a pair of tattered jeans and an oversized woollen jumper.

"Oh no, I didn't ring up. I didn't mean to come over uninvited. I was just..." She stopped talking and smiled. "I'll just leave. I didn't mean to disturb you on a date." She said feeling a little flustered. The woman was a lot younger than them but Jackie recognised the look in her eyes whenever she looked at Robbie. It was one of pure love and probably one very similar to the one Jackie had always reserved specially for Robbie.

The two of them started to laugh before the woman held up her left hand, "Robbie and I don't do dates any more. Marriage destroys romance." She teased squealing as he flicked her with the dish towel, his lips finding hers in a gentle kiss before he broke away and looked back at Jackie. "I'll leave you two. I'll go check on the girls." She said smiling as she squeezed Robbie's hand one last time before moving up the stairs while he motioned for Jackie to move through a door.

"I really am sorry about disturbing you. I should have called." She said taking off her coat and sitting down on the edge of the couch, her hands hugging the coat close to her chest as she looked at him.

"Why change a habit of ten years, right?" He asked coldly before sighing. "I'm sorry." He couldn't believe it. She'd been in his living room for approximately three seconds and he was already being cold and analytical with her. Brilliant. He looked over at her. "Why are you back?"

"I'm on another book tour and it seems I have a huge fan base in Scotland, particularly Glasgow, so Scotland was included this year and no arguing could make them change their minds." She smiled brightly looking down at the toes of her black stiletto heels. "I should have called." When he looked at her, she winced. "I mean previously. I literally ran away and didn't realise that I was hurting Stuart, Burke and even you. I was just thinking about myself."

"Well it was about time that you became a little selfish but you're right," he said looking at her, "it really did hurt that none of us heard from you. Jackie, none of us even had your address so I couldn't send you an e-mail to the wedding. It felt wrong not to have one of my best friends there. I'm surprised Ashley even went through with it because I was a complete bastard to her throughout my anger at not finding you. I tried everything but obviously no one helps anyone any more." He said shaking his head before looking down at his own feet.

Jackie felt her heart break. When did it get so awkward between the two of them? Once upon a time they would have been able to sit in a silent room and not feel awkward but embrace the silence, just be happy to have each other there. She knew it was her fault. Robbie had poured his heart out to her all those years ago and yet she'd still run away. She'd still left and became a hermit to her old life. She didn't even look like the old Jackie any more. She had money and had lost weight while wearing clothes with labels. Robbie looked the exact same but now he was slouching out in just a pair of jeans and an old tee shirt that had a hand print stain on the hip. It was obvious that he loved it too much to throw it away. She couldn't help but smile despite how stupid she felt at the situation she'd found herself in.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'm glad you're married. That's good." She admitted looking down at her own engagement ring. "I am glad you found someone that makes you happy. You deserve that." Suddenly she stood up, her hand running through her hair as she looked at him with a smile despite the fact that her eyes were stinging. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I've intruded and I don't want to be a pain. It's late and you should be with your wife. I don't even know why I thought you'd be free at this time of the day but I just needed to see you. I needed to know that you forgive me for what I did. I should never have ran out on you like I did all those years ago..."

"Jacks," he said standing up himself and the pair of them smiled at the nickname that she'd always hated, "I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you. I'm not going to lie and act all macho about this but after you left and changed your number so that no one could get in touch with you, I ended up in a bad place. You hurt me and I never thought it would be that way round. I thought that if you and I ever gave a relationship a shot then you'd be the one left heartbroken because I'd ended up running due to my insecurities and fears. How wrong was I?"

"I understand and respect that but you have everything now. Your dreams were achieved and you're happy with a beautiful wife and I'm sure your daughters are simply breathtaking." She admitted before looking down at her hands. "I'll leave because, like I said, I shouldn't have come at such a stupid time of night. I hope that a part of you will find space to forgive me and would like to meet up for a drink before I go home." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her business card and smiled. "I'm on the T.V. tomorrow as well so feel free to watch myself ask awkward questions about my new book because I see..." She pointed at the bookcase that resided in the corner of the living, the bright spines of her books noticeable. Robbie blushed.

"Ashley thinks they're amazing. She didn't believe me when I said that you were my best friend, the woman that broke my heart and just disappeared." He smiled as he looked down at the card and tapped it on his hand. "Thanks for this. I'll call you." He promised as she made her way to the front door. "Jacks," he called causing her to stop and look back at him, "you're looking good." He admitted and smiled at her. "It doesn't seem age is hitting you like it's hitting the rest of us."

She laughed as she looked at him. "Well you charmer, Robbie Ross. You don't look a day over twenty but thank you," she said before leaving the house, her tears falling thick and fast as she realised that that sentence would have been insulting if anyone else would have said it and how she might have blown it with Robbie. She was such an idiot. She should have phoned so that they all knew that she was back.

Meanwhile back inside the house, Ashley had moved into the living room and saw Robbie standing at the window staring out at her. "You shouldn't have thrown her out, Robbie. She made the effort to come see you despite the fact she was probably aware that you'd throw her out. She's a brave woman." Ashley whispered moving over and pulling him into a hug. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not even mad that she's back because I'm happier now than I've ever been," he whispered leaning in and pressing a kiss to his wife's lips. "I'm just mad at myself for being mad at her. She did the right thing. I would have eventually hurt her and that wouldn't have been good. I just wish I was as strong as her to forgive because I know she'd have done it the other way round."

"Baby, you're so mean on yourself. We've been together nine years and you've never thought about getting rid of me." She whispered pressing a kiss on his chest and he chuckled, the vibrations causing her to smile.

"I think the nurses outfit helps," she just mumbled something about him being a perve and he just laughed as he continued holding onto her. He would tune in and watch the show. He couldn't wait to see what questions she would be faced with and how she'd answer them. He'd probably get the answers he'd always been waiting for.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I know I know. It's lame. I don't have a great input when it comes to chat shows but bleugh this is how it goes. The book she wrote is called "Turn off the Red Light" and then the tag line would be "before he does." I just wanted to explain that so you didn't think it was a lame title!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chat Show]<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's a dark dirty night in the streets of Glasgow and a cloaked figure is out to punish the working girls. It seems Glasgow has a serial killer on the prowl and only one team of detectives that are fit to solve the case." The male host of the show, George McBride, said holding up the mock up of her latest novel and smiling brightly at the camera. "It's the third book in her series where a tough female cop braves the dirty streets of Glasgow with her loyal team to be rid of crime for good."<p>

"And boy, does the book keep you on the edge of your seat!" The female host, Abigail Smith, chipped in with her own fake smile and Jackie couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was why she usually said no to these shows. She hated how fake they were. She'd be shocked if she learnt that either of them had actually bothered to read the book, let alone the two previous novels. "So put your hands together for Glasgow's favourite crime writer, Jackie Reid!" The woman called out and Jackie was told to walk on stage by the man standing next to her.

Jackie walked onto the stage, mirroring a fake smile, as she shook hands with the hosts and pressed kisses to their cheeks before sitting down on the uncomfortable couch, her legs crossing as she smiled at the two hosts. "Welcome to the show, Jackie." Abigail said warmly.

"And thank you for having me here," she said curling and uncurling her fist as she felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach as she stared at the two of them. "It's most definitely great to be back here in Glasgow promoting the books."

"Of course," George spoke in, "this is your first book tour in Scotland! I think that's pretty strange seeing as your books are actually based in Scotland!" He said laughing and Jackie joined in.

"That's right! So we decided that this year we'd do more promoting. I do have a large audience up here and it's completely unfair to ignore them because here is my home despite my residence now being in London. I think that's the main reason I based my novels here rather than down in London. I just wanted that part of me out again," she said smiling knowing that it was a smooth lie. She'd only set it in Glasgow because she knew the place like the back of her hand despite having moved away.

"You used to be a detective, didn't you?" Abigail asked and Jackie nodded.

"Yes. I was."

"Wow, not all detectives look so damned hot!" George commented lightly causing Jackie to laugh while Abigail just smiled before saying,

"I do think that's what helped you to be labelled the next Harlan Coben or even Tess Gerritsen!" Jackie had always felt uncomfortable being compared to big star writers but she just smiled through it and laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that because they're amazing writers but I do agree that my prior knowledge of crime and violence helps me write good stories because you think you've seen it all when you've worked in to different areas of Britain," she added with a smile and the two hosts smiled back at her.

"What made you decide to leave the force and become a writer, Jackie?" There it was. A question that she didn't like answering. It was one not many people asked her but she didn't let her hesitation show. She just continued smiling softly, her hand tightening on her knee as she stared down at her left hand.

"My fiance was also a detective and sadly, I lost him one day when he was on duty and from that I decided that I couldn't do it any more." She admitted truthfully with a smile. "I do believe it was the best decision. I stayed on for a little while on the desk because they didn't want me to make a rash decision but then one day I just decided not to continue and that's when I started writing."

"That's what happens to your heroine in your book but it makes her more determined to continue with her work," Abigail pointed out.

"You'll also realise that my lead character is a lot younger than I am," Jackie added with a laugh which caused the audience to join in. "I do believe that drive is needed in books. We also know," she turned to face the audience, "I'm sorry if I'm about to spoiler this if you were all planning on reading it," she added with a laugh, "that the lead detective's main quest is to find the man that murdered her fiance in cold blood while solving the other cases."

"Of course," George said with a smile. "Now let's get to the truth about the characters. You're stories are based on cases that you worked on while in Glasgow, right?"

"Not directly because I would never want to immobilise someone's crime and for them to think that their crime is famous," she pointed out but nodded, "but yes, they're inspired by the methods and motives that I saw as a detective."

"And the female lead has a teasing relationship with her D.I," Abigail asked with a twinkle in her eyes and Jackie felt the familiar sting in the corner of her eyes but she just continued smiling waiting for Abigail to ask her a question, "was that the way it was?"

"You're exceptionally close to the other detectives in your team" she twisted the words, "because we pretty much live together due to the determination of solving a case. My fellow detectives and I would be like brother and sister where there were moments you wanted to kill each other and then other times you just want to hold each other and remember there is some good in the world. I also think you need the flirty relationship, even if it is against the regulations, just to keep you focused on the target. It keeps you on your toes." She admitted with a smile knowing that it was a most definitely a good diversion of her question.

"Well it's most definitely a pairing that will have shippers hearts racing until you finish the series," Abigail added with a smile.

"Oh don't I know it!" Jackie laughed. "My assistant is always on those online sites where fans write stories about the characters and some of the writing is simply fantastic. I sometimes think they should be writing my stories rather than myself!" She admitted causing the two hosts to laugh as they turned back to the cameras.

"Turn off the Red Light by Jackie Reid is out to buy now in all book stores and if you want a good read then we most definitely recommend it." There was a round of applause while he said "Thank you, Jackie." She said her thank you before walking off the stage and smiling at Dannii.

"You did wonderfully." She said handing her a bottle of water. "I vote dinner and then a classy wine bar to get completely drunk?"

"That sounds wonderful," Jackie said smiling as she followed her assistant out of the building, happy to have that over.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Two updates in five seconds. Ker-pow! I'm amazing. Just kidding, I wrote them while the internet down. I'm thinking about either writing or sleeping now but keep your eyes open!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Fix This]<strong>

* * *

><p>"It was an interesting interview," Ashley said once the show had come to an end, her hand holding onto Robbie's as she could see that he hadn't been enjoying it after a while. Ashley was well aware of how important Jackie was to Robbie from being the first woman Robbie had flirted with in the year after Jackie's departure to London. It was just over a year and Stuart had been shot but while she was trying to fix him up, Robbie was flirting like crazy and she couldn't help but flirt back. Stuart had also taken a liking to her and had felt like she deserved the truth about everything. Nine years later and Ashley had believed that they were solid. And then Jackie came back.<p>

"She based the characters on us," Robbie said. He had been serious earlier when he'd never read the books. He might have all the books on the shelf but they'd literally just sat there until Ashley had finally run out of crime novels of her own to read so she'd read them. Robbie had never asked them about them. He didn't want to know. It would open up the wounds that he had tried so hard to heal.

"Yes," Ashley said with a smile squeezing his hand. "The tough boss that has a soft centre for the people that he cares about, the loveable inspector that has his way with at least four different women in each book, the handsome detective that both men and women flirt with but he has eyes only for his husband that owns the world's most famous hotels, a pretty blonde medical examiner that the inspector flirts with over every single dead body," Robbie couldn't help but snort at that one. It had been a long time since he thought of Gemma, "and finally the female detective that loses her femininity fitting into an all man world." She smiled. "I could see you all straight away apart from obviously Jackie's character and the medical examiner."

He looked over at the show. They were now randomly talking to some woman that had been obese a month previous but thanks to a gastric band she had lost a lot of weight and it was apparently a miracle. "I just don't understand..."

"Are you saying that with what you've seen you wouldn't want to immobilise the amazing work that the team and yourself have done!" She smiled. "It's amazing reading about the work that you've done together. She dedicates each book to you guys and yet you've never bothered to read them."

"I don't want to read them," he said but his tone was suddenly weak. Ashley sighed as she stroked her fingers across his jaw and shook her head as she moved to sit on his knee. She didn't say anything and Robbie knew that was because she was waiting for him to continue. "I just don't want to know that she used what happened between us two for literature." He said finally after a long pause.

"Robbie," she whispered pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose while wearing a small smile, "that is never mentioned in her books. The two characters that I suppose are based off you and her have a flirty relationship with the odd indecent sexual moment but it's all fun. It's there to draw the readers in and I promise you, it does." Ashley climbed off of him and moved into the kitchen but just before she moved through the door. "You just have to remember it's fiction." She warned him and he watched after her as she moved in. Counting mentally to ten in his head, he smiled when he reached ten and there was the sound of the French doors being shut.

Standing up, he moved through the kitchen and saw her sat down on the decking with an illegal cigarette hanging from her lips. She'd given them up years ago but he knew that she kept a pack hidden for whenever life got stressful. The last time had been the death of her best friend and he had just allowed it to happen. This time, however, he wasn't going to be so forgiving as he moved outside.

"I thought we'd stopped." He said from the French doors and she looked over at him with a glare. This, however, didn't deter him and he couldn't help but grin as he moved towards her and sat down next to him. "You're really upset that she's back, aren't you?"

"No." He could hear the lie straight off and she laughed. She knew better than to lie to him because she knew that he was a detective. Robbie could smell a lie straight out. She looked down at her hands, the cigarette burning away to itself as she just sat there. "Yes. It does bother me, Robbie. I know that you love me and the girls but I just fear that we've always come second to her ghost. I don't like it but I know that you're curious. I can see that, Robbie and that's not what is pissing me off. What's pissing me off is that I want to let you go." She said flicking the cigarette away but regretting it when she knew that she'd need to pick it up again so that the girls didn't see it.

Robbie watched as she stood up and moved to pick up the cigarette, her hands carefully stubbing it out on the wood of the shed. Standing up, he took his wife into his arms and looked at her. "What the hell do you mean you want to let me go?" The anger apparent in his voice as she smiled at him.

"Now that's nice to hear." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips before leaning back. "I meant, I want you to go talk to her and I'll not worry about what happened. Go and sort this mess out once and for all. Speak to her. It's been ten years, Robbie. She might want to talk to you too but is afraid to do so," she said pressing a kiss to his cheek and smiling. "I want my husband back. The Robbie Ross that I love and adore. Not the monster that was there for that year when she first left," she pointed out running her hand through his hair. "Please. Do this for us. For our family."

He looked at her and knew that she was talking the truth. He needed to have this demon out with Jackie before it was too late. Did he really want to ruin the best thing to happen to him in years because he was still dwelling over this? He ran his hands through her hair and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was passionate, angry and full of the love that he felt for her. "I love you," he whispered against her lips before nodding his head, "but you're right. I need to fix this. I need to talk to her." He let her go and started to move away with a shout of, "don't wait up."

"I love you too," she whispered watching him leave, her arms wrapping around herself as she bit back tears thinking that maybe she'd just made the worst decision in a long time.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm back from Scotland and I'm hoping to get everything updated today seeing as I can't nap due to my tool of a brother going out without his house keys, such a boob, but oh well I can use the time productively! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Talking it Out]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll be fine," she laughed into her mobile as she threw some colourful Scottish notes into the front of the taxi, mouthing a thank you to the driver and then climbing out as she continued her conversation, "You have an awesome time with John or Jake or maybe even Mark," she said quoting her assistant when she'd rushed over and said that she'd managed to pull an amazingly hot guy with the piercings in all the right places as well as tattoos. Jackie had just been glad that at least one of them was enjoying their time in the big city. "Do you want me to..." She stopped talking when she saw Robbie sat on her front porch, his hands clasped against his knee as he stared at her. "Dannii, I have to go. I'll phone you later." She said ringing off and standing at the end of the path.<p>

Slowly, Robbie stood up from his crouched position and ran his hands down the lengths of his thigh as he stared at her. She knew this was a trait he did when he was nervous, it provided him with a few minutes to breathe and decide what he was going to say to her. "What are you doing here?" Jackie asked still not taking a step forward, her hand tightly gripping against her Blackberry as if thinking it could save her from this altercation.

"I watched your interview," he said taking a step towards her. "Ashley recorded it for me knowing that I would be at work this morning..." He started as an explanation causing her just to nod her head as she waited for him to continue. "Could we take this inside?" He asked gesturing towards the block of apartments and she just sighed.

"Robbie, what's the point?"

"Don't you think it's time we fixed everything?" He demanded to know and she couldn't help but hear the anger that laced his sentence. "I want to discuss this, us, the situation."

"Why Robbie? It's ten years too late."

"No. It's never too late," He said making those last final steps so that they were now standing toe-to-toe. "Time changes things, Jackie. We've both changed and I think we could be..."

"What?" She snapped. "Friends? We could just forget everything that happened? Be serious, Robbie!" She ran her hands through her hair, the gesture aggressive thanks to her frustrations and she couldn't help but notice his gaze move to the large diamond ring that adorned her wedding finger but he didn't comment on it.

"Now wait a minute," he demanded angrily, "you were the one that left me, remember? I poured my heart out to you and then you fled to London where you then, and I quote, met the love of your life. You didn't care about the destruction you'd left behind up here. You had moved on. Who was I compared to the new shiny love of your life, right?"

"I've never once..." She stopped short knowing that was actually the phrased used by most interviewers and even her publicist whenever her deceased partner was mentioned in conversation and she couldn't help but feel guilty that he'd heard all this through interviews. "Fine. That is how I felt about him," as cold as that sounded, Jackie still couldn't bring herself to say his name without the fear of choking up so she preferred just not talking about him or dehumanising him, the same approach she had whenever asked her about the person that inspired the D.I in her novels and yet here she was facing him, "but are you not telling me that Ashley is the love of your life?"

"No. I'm not saying that. Ashley is the love of my life and everything someone in our profession could dream of. She understands. However, she also understands that she's always going to be fighting with the ghost of..." he stopped talking as if aware that continuing would provide her with more information than what was necessary and just looked at her. "You know what, iot was stupid of me to come here." He said taking a step back, his arms wrapping around his chest as if to make him no longer apart of this situation, shielding himself from her. "I did it because Ashley asked me to but now I see that Ashley was wrong. We can't fix this."

Jackie just stared at him, her jaw slack as she took in what he'd just said. He was doing this for his wife. Robbie Ross, the playboy of Glasgow, was on her door steop to make his wife happy and not even caring about his own feelings. This was a side of the man that she'd never expected to see and despite everything, she enjoyed seeing it and envied his beautiful wife a little bit more. Sighing, she walked past him and moved towards the door.

"Well we might as well fix this," she said turning back to look at him, "for Ashley's sake." Then she turned back to the door and concentrated on unlocking the door so that they could continue the chat inside.

"For Ashley's sake," he quietly repeated before following her inside the front door, two steps behind her.

**.o.O.o.O.o**

Sitting down on the couch, Robbie accepted the cup of coffee that she handed him before she sat down across from him on the only arm chair with her own cup. The silence was awkward but it didn't seem to bother either of them as they just continued to stare into space, conversation openers running through both of their minds. "How is everyone?" She eventually spoke causing him to look up from his mug.

"Do you not talking to anyone, any more?" He asked her and she felt guilty as she shook her head. He just grinned softly. If there was anything he enjoyed talking about it was their family, both the biological one and the one at the station. "Well Burke is the same as normal just older and a lot more grouchier. However, he and the Super have finally decided to stop butting heads and finally embraced the fact that they're madly in love with each other. They never admit it but it's the best thing to ever happen to the pair of them and it's beautiful to see."

"Well that's great," she said with a smile remembering how many times they'd cracked jokes behind the pairs back that the only reason they argued with each other was because they were madly in love with the other and it was just playground teasing. "It's good to know the old man is finally happy, again." She said as she remembered Arlene and the sadness that had overcome Burke after her death.

"Of course it is!" He said with a warm smile. "Stuart and Ewan now have an army of children. Six in total, not including Ronan as she's now moved out and is living at University. She's doing criminal psychology, much to Stuart's disappointment. He was hoping she'd pick another career like teaching or doctorate but she wants to follow in her father's footsteps."

"Six children?" She gasped shaking her head. "How do they manage?"

"Stuart left the force to be a stay at home dad and Ewan only goes to work for several hours a day. It's refreshing to see a detective make it in a long lasting relationship in this day and age," the couple would have been together nearly twenty years this year and it was a shock especially with Ewan's background and the demons Stuart had faced because of his career and sexuality. "And due to the children being adopted, there's such a range of characters and it's beautiful. The youngest, Jacqueline," Jackie had a moment there to embrace that one of them was named after her even if the name was one she hated, "is three years old this month. It feels like only yesterday they brought the little bundle of pink home with them."

"I'm sure you felt the same when you brought your children home too," she said shyly looking down at her mug and Robbie looked up at her, his own smile warm.

"I was over the moon when Ashley first told me she was pregnant. It was completely different to what I'd felt when Gaby told me about Jamie, it was as if I knew this time that I would make the best father in the world," he looked down at his mug. "Jamie's made the biggest change out of all of us."

"How do you mean?"

"He was once so afraid to tell me anything," he said in a soft tone as if remembering, "but one day he arrived at my doorstep, his bags at his feet as he told me that he'd ran away from his mother because she'd reacted negatively to some news that he'd given her and I was shocked. What kind of news could you give your mother that you felt as if you had to run away? Then it clicked, you know. I don't even know what it was but it just clicked."

"Jamie's gay?" She voiced out loud and Robbie grinned as he nodded his head.

"I just couldn't believe that he felt he could trust me enough to tell me, you know. He had mentioned that if I didn't understand than he'd ring his Uncle Stuart and Uncle Ewan to see if he could crash with them for a while but you know something, I'd never felt so proud of him in my whole life. He now lives with his boyfriend of three years in a small apartment close to Stuart's house," Jackie could hear the pride in Robbie's voice and she couldn't help but feel the tears stinging her eyes at everything she'd missed. She could have known about all of this if she had stayed in touch. Hell, it would have been her that Robbie would have wanted to speak to after having such a bomb being dropped on him. "Any big changes in your life?"

The question she hated. Compared to the others, the last ten years of her life had been mundane apart from the drastic change in both bank balance and wardrobe. The only really big change she was proud of was meeting Dannii and both her relationships. Despite their differences, both men had treated her like royalty and she'd enjoyed having attention. It was nice to know that she could be treated like that. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked over at him. "Nothing as amazing as you guys."

"Why didn't you have children?"

"It just..." She stopped talking as she thought of the miscarriage she'd had with her first husband, Sean, and shrugged her shoulders. "It was never the right time and then I just got older," she lied with a smile before looking down at her mug. "Do you know how much I miss this place?" She admitted looking around her small apartment. "Sure, I've made friends down in London but they'll never be as amazing as you bunch discrediting Dannii because she's like all of you bundled into one." She laughed looking over at him. "Would you change it all?"

"Yes," he whispered without even hesitating. "I'd fight for you harder next time. In our second life, Jacks, you'll be mine." He promised before standing up and looking down at her. "I suppose I'd best go home and let Ashley know that we discussed everything and that we're friends," he said holding out his hand waiting for her to shake it so that she could affirm their new found friendship, which she did, "so don't be surprised if she starts phoning you and inviting you to big things because she's a big one for parties."

"I'd like that," she admitted and realised that it was the truth. Despite their feelings, the two of them were now old enough to realise what they had was spectacular and maybe them not getting together had been the best thing to happen all round. Standing up too, she smiled at him despite the stinging feeling in her eyes that indicated she was going to cry. "Dannii and I leave in a week so maybe we could all get together just for old times sakes."

"I'd like that," he said repeating her sentence causing her to smile. "Thank you for this, Jackie." He said squeezing her shoulder, his lips pressing a small kiss to her temple before he showed himself out.

Jackie stood in the centre of her living room, her arms crossed over her chest as she focused on the wall. It wasn't long before the tears fell hot and heavy against her cheeks, the bitter taste of salt in her mouth as she grieved for something she never had and would never have.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've never loved Robbie/OC but I love Ashley. I genuinely do. Bigheaded because she's mine but I adore her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[What is it You Want?]<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Robbie had gone round to see Jackie and his temperament had changed. For the fourth time that morning, he'd shouted at their daughters for laughing too loud and had even kicked the family dog outside just because he'd tried to nestle his head into Robbie's lap like he did every morning. After this time, Ashley slammed her hand down on the counter and turned round to look at him. "Are you trying to get me to tell you to leave, Robbie?" She challenged causing Robbie to look over at her, surprise in his face as he tried to work out what it was she was talking about.<p>

"Ash, baby, are you okay?"

"No." She growled angrily moving towards the kitchen door so that she could close the door as if thinking this would make sure the girls didn't hear a word they said but she knew that their house wasn't that soundproof. "I'm not okay." She shook her head. "You know what, Robbie, I've tried my damned best. God forbid, I have tried. You're a hard man to love, do you know that?"

He stood up to walk towards her but she held out her hand to stop him, her head shaking as she felt tears stinging her eyes as she laughed. "Baby," he tried but she shook her head harder.

"Don't. Please don't," she shouted at him. "God, Robbie. You've been volatile for the past two days. You only come up to bed when you're pretty damned sure that I'm asleep and our children," she took a deep breath before continuing, "they can't even play without you screaming at them. It has only been two days but I can't have it, Robbie. I will make you leave but I think that's what you want."

"Baby," he whispered finally stepping towards her, his hand taking hold of her wrist and pulling her into him as he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I know I've been a real bastard the past two days and I know that I'm lucky you haven't taken the children and left me." He could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes as he thought about the woman in front of him just leaving one day while he was at work because she couldn't stand to be with him any longer. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise when you don't mean it, Robbie." She snapped harshly as she stepped away from him, her hands running through her blonde curls as she tried to control her breathing. She was aware of her anger, knew that it was unfair to talk to him like this when the children were only in the living room next door but his behaviour had to stop. "Did you sleep with her?"

Robbie stared at her, his hands tightening at his hips as he replayed the question in her head. He should have known that she'd be worried about that even though she'd been the one to send him away to talk to her because beforehand he had just been as bad when it came to his temperament. He, however, thought she trusted him. "What do you think, Ash?"

"I think you didn't," she said looking out the kitchen window, her right hand twirling the wedding band on her left as she stared out at the dog in the back garden before turning to look at him and laughed. "I also think that's why you're in such a bad mood. Some would call it sexual tension, you know, like you had back then when she was your partner."

"Ash, I've told you. I have feelings for her but..."

"Would you?" She whispered cutting across him and he just waited silently knowing that she'd finish her sentence rather than let the conversation subside into silence. He didn't need to wait long before she continued. "Would you sleep with Jackie, if you ever had the chance and know that I wouldn't judge you for it?"

"No. I take these marriage vows seriously, Ash." He growled. "You might think that I'm out there screwing everything with a pulse but..."

"I don't think that at all and you know that, you bastard." She snapped back hearing the pitter patter of feet running up the stairs so she knew that the girls were aware now that they were fighting and had moved to their room. It was very rare they argued but the children always ran upstairs to their rooms. "I trust you more than I've ever trusted a man, Robbie. Which people would say is stupid because everyone knows your reputation. But I do and I probably always will." Sighing, she moved to sit down at the kitchen table and looked at him. "Will it be like this every time she comes back?"

"Ash," he whispered sitting down and taking hold of her hand, "you're everything to me. You know what I was like when you first me. I was cold inside," he reminded her as he smiled, "and the only thing that mattered to me was Stuart and his family. You, that day, not only saved Stuart,"

"it was just a scrape," she tried to remind him but he just ignored her and carried on.

"but you brought me back to life. It was almost instinct to start flirting with you," he promised as he squeezed her hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it before putting it back down on the table and smiling. "I would never do anything to hurt this marriage because it means everything to me. It's my light in the dark," he promised as he smiled at her before sighing. "I have been a dick," he said laughing as he shook his head before sighing. "How do you ever put up with me?"

"I don't know," she teased climbing off her seat and moving to sit on the table in front of him, bringing him in for a hug so his stomach was resting against her stomach as she ran her hands through his hair. "I think it's because you're good in bed," she promised causing him to laugh as he looked up at her.

"Just for my body then?" He said standing up, his hands framing her face as he leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Well," she said pulling a face as if the next statement was going to hurt her, "you are a good father to our children and an even better husband when you're not being a gruffalo," she teased causing him to smile as that's what the girls called him whenever he was in a mood after a hard day at work.

"Oh no, the Gruffalo is out. Do you think I need to go apologise to my girls?"

"They're outside," she whispered because she'd heard them sneak back downstairs – probably to check that their parents had stopped so they could return to whatever activity they'd been doing – a while back and could hear them shushing each other outside the door. "I think you should go give them a hug and then maybe let the dog in. It's cold out," she whispered pressing a kiss to his cheek before he moved to open the door and growled at the kids causing them to squeal.

"Why would you stand out here and let me go all Gruffalo on your mother? I thought you taught you to protect her!" He mock scolded them causing them to giggle as they both rushed into his arms and gave him a good. "Daddy's sorry he's been a Gruffalo."

"We like Gruffalo daddy. He takes us out for ice-cream afterwards," Michelle, the eldest daughter, called out while Emma nodded her head excitedly, her fingers in her mouth as she smiled over at their mother standing by the back door.

"Well how about I take you out to a restaurant for a whole meal instead then we can go to the ice cream parlour?" The two girls squealed before running upstairs while discussing what dresses to wear while Ashley came over to him and smiled. "So, Mrs Ross," he smiled pulling her into his arms and smiling down at her, "what do I need to do to apologise to you?"

"I'm thinking diamonds," she teased as she pressed her hand against his chest, a wide smile on her face as she reached in and kissed him gently, "lots of them." She said before also leaving to go get changed. Robbie just laughed, shaking his head as he watched after her.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean we're leaving in the morning?" Dannii asked her boss as she watched Jackie carefully fold each item of clothing that was hanging into the wardrobe and delicately placing it into the large suitcase that was resting on the bed. This was completely out of the ballpark. The last time Dannii had spoken to Jackie she had said that everything was going fine but now this seemed to be the opposite kind of reaction.

"Bren phoned," she said with a smile as she thought of her fiance, "and he got that big case wrapped up so he's been allowed some time off. I'm going on holiday with my partner. Richie has decreed it okay for me to postpone the rest of the book tour."

Dannii just stared at Jackie. Bren never went on holiday, like ever. The guy was married to his job. Seriously, Jackie was simply his mistress and Jackie had accepted this a long time ago so why was she suddenly all smiles and hearts over a stupid holiday that would just involve Bren playing about on his laptop for the duration while she soaked in the sun and drank alcohol every minute of every day. Then Dannii worked it out without even having to ask. Jackie was running once more. "I won't let you run, Jackie."

"And what exactly am I running from, Daniella?"

"Using my Christian name won't stop me, Jacqueline." Dannii snapped knowing that Jackie was getting her back up over this. "You've came home and seen that life went on without you and you're feeling a range of emotions..."

"I'm feeling replaced." Jackie snapped. "Why don't you just say it how you think I feel, eh? You think I feel like Robbie should have mourned the end of our could have been relationship for longer than a year but he didn't. Hell, he was married within half a year after I left in a whirlwind romance that worked out. It bloody worked out. So despite all that sexual tension that rattled around between us I was still simply nothing to him."

"I have never heard such utter shite in my life!" Dannii shouted at her boss, forgetting her place for the first time in their short career together. "_You _broke his heart. _You_ ran away. Yes, maybe he could have grieved a lot longer than he did but that didn't mean that he did not think about you every god damned day. How do you think he's going to feel this time around if you just up and leave? I'm pretty sure it could wreck his marriage if he becomes a cold bitter bastard."

"I'm not running. I am going away on holiday with my partner..."

"Do you know you only every call Bren that?" Dannii pointed out going off on a different tangent. "Did you know with Sean you called him 'my lover' as if you were young again? You had a smile that could have lit up the entire of London but now you talk about Bren as if it's a chore to go out to dinner with him. And I would like to let you know that you never smile when you talk about Robbie either. I think Robbie was simply just there. Sean, Jackie, was your soulmate so instead of cutting your nose off to spite your face maybe you should sever some times and make connections with your friends up here because God forbid you could use some friends again." And with that, Dannii grabbed her coat and moved towards the door which she yanked open with such a force it crashed against the wall behind it. She jumped as she saw Robbie standing there holding a bouquet of Daisies. "Oh good, maybe you can talk some bloody sense into her," she said before dashing off without even telling Jackie where she was going.

Jackie sighed as she sat down and hid her face in her hands. "She's a feisty thing, isn't she? She reminds me of you." Robbie looked through the door where her assistant had just left. "Well I don't know if you would have ever had the confidence to dye your hair five colours and wear clothes so skimpy but the characteristics are similar." Then his eyes landed on the suitcase. "Is this goodbye then?"

"Yes, that's why I invited you here" - which her assistant would have learnt if she would have let her get a word in sideways. Sighing, she found her feet again and rubbed her sweaty palms against her thighs as she stepped towards him. "Robbie, I just want you to know that I did love you and I would have happily married you one day but I think Dannii is right about one thing. We only had all that sexual tension because we were all each other knew."

"Like high school sweethearts that don't know anything else?"

"Exactly," she said with a smile as she looked up at him. "I look at your beautiful family and know that you've finally found the balance that you needed in your life. A woman that understands you without wanting more."

"Well at the minute she's wanting diamonds as an apology for my dickish behaviour but she'll be lucky if she gets cubic zirconia with my detective pay," he laughed as he looked over at Jackie. "I heard what Dannii said and by the sounds of it she was right. If that's how you talked and looked about Sean then he's definitely the love of your life but maybe you need to re-assess your life and work out whether or not you're happy to settle with this new guy just because he treats you right."

"Better to be alone than feel like it's a chore, right?"

"Exactly. Marriage should not be a chore, nor should a relationship."

"When did you get so good at handing out relationship advice?"

"When I found the relationship that was perfect for me," he admitted honestly and Jackie did not feel that kick to the teeth this time as she realised that the pair of them were right. With a smile, she stepped into Robbie's arms and embraced him. She knew this would be the last time she held him because she would be leaving Glasgow again and she did not plan on returning, ever. Not because she did not want to see them or because it would hurt but because she did not belong up here any more. Her life was in London whether that was by herself or with Bren.

Closing her eyes, she cried silently into his chest as she mourned a relationship that they had never shared and the dull ache slightly returned as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head but she knew they had come to a mutual agreement. Nothing would ever happen between them. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I know, I know. It's an old ass story and this last chapter has literally just been thrown in just so I can say I closed it off. This is my new challenge for the write as much as I can in September challenge. I'm going to try and write something for all the unfinished stories I have on here. Wish me luck!<strong>


End file.
